Life as we know it
by baxter101
Summary: in Konoha,love blooms,animals-nevermind,bees buzz,and the sun shines hard as life as we know it changes for good  M for later Chapters-NejiTen early,NaruHina and others later


**Life as we know it**

**Summary**

in Konoha,love blooms,animals-nevermind,bees buzz,and the sun shines hard as life as we know it changes for good

Naruhina

Nejiten

Shikatema

Inocho

**(**this a one-shot and may,if i get enough reviews,continue on)

"talk"

'think'

**"demon or really mad talk"**

**'demon or really mad think'**

(Author Notes)

"Lady Hokage"an ANBU* says

"Huh,wha,i wasnt sleeping"Tsunade says as she lifts her head quickly

"Yeeeaaaa,sure,anyways,i have a report for you"ANBU says

"Shoot for it"She says,sitting back

"What,nevermind,you might wanna sit up for this because,Iwagakure is beginning to mobilize,towards us"ANBU says,preparing for the supersonic

"WHAT!"

In konoha,all was peaceful,birds were singing,the wind was blowing peacefully("Who"inner me said"shut up")animals were-nevermind.

Team 8

(POV HINATA)

In the case of one Hinata Hyuuga,it couldnt get better,nice picnic with her team,flowers were blooming,bees buzzing and the only thing wrong was

"hey hinata wanna go on a date"yep,that was her always annoying teammate kiba,still pestering can clearly see he's changed,brown jacket,back pants and shoes and a gold chain

"sorry,still waiting for naruto,i am definetly asking him when he gets back" She said,her confidence has grown to the point of no more stuttering,thankfully,with the help of shino,who has came out of his shell,or trench coat if you will,and now sports a black sleevless vest and dark green cargo pants,black ninja shoes,grey arm tape and a cross necklace.

She has also changed,now wearing a light purple v neck shirt,black pants,black shoes and a purple necklace

"good,thats what we trained for"Shino says,adjusting his glasses

"when are you goin to ask tenshi out eh"Kiba asks,nudging shino with his elbow

"soon,very soon,you know ive had a crush on her,i was almost as bad as hinata back then"Shino says,blushing

"Hey"Hinata says,play punching shino on the arm

they all laughed together as a team

Team Guy

In the case of one TenTen Takeshi,it COULD get better,way better than training on a nice day like this,though she gets a break when she hears

"Psst,hey,tenten,im sneaking away,you coming"neji whispers,he also changed now wearing a light grey vest with black short sleeves under,black pants and shoes and has a small pack on his waist

"S-sure neji-kun"She says,now she wears a red vest unzipped a little,black pants and shoes and two gold earings

With Neji and TenTen

"Sooo,now that were here,do you wanna go on a d-date"Neji asks,feeling like hinata for a second

"S-sure,where though"Ten-Ten asks

"Maybe at The Lotus,we'll have to get ready though"Neji says

"Thats fine,sooo,'round 7"She asks

"Y-yeah,later ten-ten-chan"Neji says,running to inform hiashi and get ready

'yeah,later'she thinks as she runs to get ready too

Team 10

In the case of one Shikimaru Nara,he was enjoying himself,he had temari here soon and it was a great cloud watching day though interrupted by

"Hey lazy bones"Temari yells

"Ugh,hey temari-chan"He says

"sooo,you ready"Temari says,reffering to the date she owes him

"I guess troublesome woman"he says,deep down he loves her,but is too chicken to say anything

The Date

"Ok,calm and cool neji,you can do this"Neji says,prepping himself before knocking on TenTen's door

"COMING"a voice-ten ten-screamed

As the door opened,he saw a figure,like an angel

"So,how do i look"She asked,she was wearing a black strapless dress that went to her knees,black shoes and some dragon earings

"Um,um,um,um,a-awsome"He said ,wide eyed

"I figured,lets go"She said,taking nejis hand

"uh,y-yeah"

At THE LOTUS

"Wow,lovely"Ten Ten said,looking around the

"Yeah,like you"Neji said o-so-smoothly

"Ahhh,young love"the waitress said

"Ah,yes,reservations for 2,under the name hyuuga"Neji said

"Yes,let me take you to your table,follow me please"The waitress said,grabbing two menus

"Here you are your waiter should be here-ah-there he is"the waitress said

"Hello my name is Benji and i will be your waiter,can i start you with drinks"Benji said

"Uh,ill have some Roiboos Tea,please"TenTen asked

"And ill have some Dragon Tea,_and ill have a bottle of wine,sneak in in please_"Neji asked,whispering the last part just so the waiter could hear

"Yes i will be right out"Benji said

"So im thinking i might have the Mahi Mahi"TenTen said,eying the menu

"I heard its good,never a fan of fish,im getting the steak"Neji said

"Ok,i have your drinks are you ready to order"Benji said

"Yes i will have the Mahi Mahi with Tartar sauce"TenTen said

"And ill have the steak,well done please"Neji said

"Alright i will be right out"Benji said

"So the food was good,so i guess we leave now"TenTen said

"No,not yet"Neji said,pulling out a bottle of bergnot,date 1897

"Wow,thanks so much,so,a toast"TenTen said,raising her glass

"Yes,to a new relationship"Neji said,raising his own glass

but soon,one turned into two,the into three,and then they lost count,and ordered sake,that didnt turn out well

as neji was carrying her tired body to her apartment-how else does this turn out-she was planting kisses on his shirt.

It soon turned into a night of love and love making,drunk,but still

"So,we almost there"A young voice asked

"Yes,soon,very soon"A much older voice answered

"Good,'cuz im starving for some ramen"The youing voice said(guess who now)

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
